Incidents
by falala
Summary: NaLu fic. Natsu goes on a solo mission to sort out his feelings for Lucy but Lucy tags along anyway. Will he finally confess to Lucy or choose to just leave it be? ... sorry summary is lame but I'll fix it up later :P
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

* * *

**A/N: This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I'm gonna lengthen it to 4-5 chapters. It's a short fic :P about Nalu :). I should really get my thinking cap on about my other stories. T_T Well I hope you enjoy :) Feel free to comment! Thnx ^^**

* * *

The last few weeks have been excruciating hard for Natsu. His mind had endlessly thought about girls—Lucy specifically. He was trying his best to sort out his feelings for her but it had been clouded with his carnal desires. This has left him with restless nights and moody days. It took all of his willpower to stay away from Lucy and what made it worse is that she noticed his recent behavior but had done nothing about it. Frustration, anxiety, longing, all these range of emotions were literally going to be the death of him one day, or so he thought.

The dragon slayer mage was lost in thought as he sat alone at the bar. He wasn't participating in the current bar fight nor did he touch his fire flakes. Mirajane had also noticed his odd behavior and every time she tried to approach him, her words never reached his ears. So she decided to leave him alone just like how everyone else ended up doing.

Natsu continued to just stare blankly at the back wall until he caught the familiar scent of the woman who haunted his thoughts and dreams. It was only then that he snapped out of his daze and dashed to the request board. His eyes skimmed the pinned papers but time was running out before she even reached the door. So out of panic, he snatched a random paper and handed it to Mirajane.

"Mira, I'm taking this job." He said without even looking at her. Instead his eyes were focused on the front doors of the guild.

"But Natsu it's a— eh?" She couldn't even finish her sentence because he was already out the back door. "This will be a hard mission for him." She whispered to herself.

Then she heard the front doors open and it was Lucy. For the last couple of weeks, Natsu seemed to be in and out of the guild before Lucy could event enter the guild. Maybe something happened between them. The only way to find out was to talk to Lucy or even better, trick her into taking the same mission as Natsu.

* * *

"Luccyyyy!" Mira smiled.

"Mira-san, how are you today?" Lucy dropped herself on the bar.

"I'm alright. Are you going on a mission?" She asked.

"Well, no. I need to go on one for the rent but the thing is…" Lucy hesitated. "It's Natsu."

"Oh you can tell me anything. I'll get you some orange juice first." The barmaid quickly got her regular drink and served it to the blonde mage.

"Yeah… well Natsu's been acting weird lately. He doesn't come over anymore, he's just been keeping his distance and I'm not sure why. I thought he might need some space so I didn't confront him about it. But now I'm getting a little worried." She complained softly.

"Hmmm think about when he started doing this. Do you remember what happened?" Mira pried. For some reason, Mira had an inkling feeling that Lucy knew a little bit more than what she was letting on.

* * *

**_Flashback Incident #1_**

_Lucy was getting ready to go to the guild and as soon as she got out of the washroom, Natsu and Happy were there on her couch and table. _

"_EH? Haven't you two ever heard of privacy?" She scolded them. _

"_C'mon Lucy, this isn't the worst we've done. Remember that time where I dropped by and you were only wearing—a…" _

"_OKAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I GET IT! NOW GET OUT!" Lucy was about to kick Natsu in the head but he caught her leg and pulled her in. _

_Natsu was holding her leg up next to his outer thigh and his other arm snaked its way around her waist. His eyes were staring straight at Lucy's face. She could feel the heat rise up to her cheeks but she froze once her eyes locked onto his. By this time, Happy had flown away saying something like how he was going to buy a nice fish for Carla. _

"_Nat—su.. " Lucy whispered. _

_Natsu snapped out of his gaze and dropped her leg. He shifted awkwardly away from her. _

"_Oh uh, hurry up Lucy, we need to find a job." His child-like grin came back. _

_She nodded as she went to go look for her things. Had he just shrugged it off like it was nothing?_

* * *

Lucy was sitting nervously in front of Mirajane. She knew that the take-over sibling was keen about these things but she didn't want to tell anyone just yet.

"I really can't pinpoint when Mira-san. But maybe it'll come to me randomly." Lucy smiled back.

"Well, can you do me a favor?" Mira asked.

"Yeah sure."

"This should be an easy mission for you on your own." Mirajane handed the same job posting as Natsu.

"Oh it's just escorting a rich lady to a town." Lucy said. "Seems easy."

"Yeah but the thing is we've had this client before and she's taken a liking to our fairy tail men, so I'd like you to accompany Natsu."

"Huh?" Lucy was confused. "What do you mean?"

"There was one time, Elfman was supposed to accompany her to a benefit dinner—and he almost married her. Also there was this time where Gajeel found a lost family heirloom and he was almost forced to marry her. Then there was Gray. Oh boy. That woman really likes our men. If it wasn't for Juvia, Gray would have been locked away in a tower."

"So she falls in love with them—all?" Lucy deadpanned.

"Not really, she's a very charming lady. Smart, beautiful, rich, kind…they're attracted to her too."

"Then what's wrong?"

"We have this thing in our guild where we don't have intimate relationships with our clients."

"Oh… so I'm gonna be the third wheeler, the cock-blocker." Lucy sighed. "But…"

"She's not looking for love, what the boys feel and what the she feels is just fluff, nothing more than a slight attraction." Mira stated.

"I think you're hiding something from me… still."

"Fine, she's actually 83 years old. Someone casted a spell on her, she'll never age pass 20."

"Wow, but if she looks young…"

"No… I'm a matchmaker at heart so I'd give her the benefit of the doubt but I cannot allow her to date a teenager. Enough of this now, I think I discussed in more detail than necessary. Please accompany Natsu." Mira gave her innocent smile.

"But wait what about Gray? I'm just curious because he never mentioned it before." Lucy asked shyly.

"Sorry Lucy, client privacy, disclosed information." She smiled.

Lucy sighed and took the job paper. She realized that the town where that lady lived was 2 hours by train and the place she wanted to go to was a day's travel. Then she'd have to escort her back home. It might be an easy task but it was going to be a long mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Longing**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :D and here's the second chapter lol enjoy :P**

* * *

Natsu packed his stuff and was ready to get on the train—even the word made him nauseous. But he had to get on the train. This time he asked Happy to not come with him because he needed some alone time to think and assess the situation between him and Lucy. One thing he knew for sure was she is the most important girl in his life. He valued her just as much as Happy and Igneel.

The train arrived on the platform, he had to force himself to get on the train since no one else was with him. But as soon as he put his foot through the door of the train, everything went hazy. He crawled to his seat but before passing out, he had sniffed a very calming and soothing scent. This made his lips curl upwards as his head found somewhere soft to lie on.

* * *

_**Flashback Incident #2**_

_After the first close encounter with Lucy, Natsu has been waiting until the next time he would have close contact with her again. He didn't know why but his body reacts strangely to her and only her. Everything just feels a lot better when she's near him. _

_But every time he had seen Lucy, she was with everyone else. It was Gray, or Erza, or Levy, or Wendy, or Mirajane. She was never alone. This added to his growing frustration. He just wanted to be alone with her but he was unsure if she wanted to be alone with him. But the way she stares at him were telling him she feels the same way. Every time he glanced around the bar, his eyes landed on hers and hers on his. _

_That night, he was unable to sleep. Happy had stayed over at Wendy's after accompanying them home. So Natsu was alone in the house. Then he realized he would pop by Lucy's apartment—even though it was really late at night. After much debate, he ran out of his house and straight to Lucy's window. _

_Before entering her home, he took a mental picture of the sleeping blonde. She looked beautiful with the moonlight glowing on her skin. He easily slid the window open, which made him wonder if she left it unlocked for him. _

_Unfortunately the blond woke up from the cold breeze that Natsu let in. _

"_Hm? Nat-su?" She tried to open her eyes but they remained shut. _

"_Sorry Lucy, I couldn't sleep…" He admitted sheepishly. _

_She rolled over to face him and she patted the space beside her. "Come." _

_He was thankful that she kept her eyes closed or else she would see his face burning up. He shifted closer to her and she remained unfazed by his recent behavior. He inhaled her scent once more before falling asleep. _

_Lucy peeked to see if he had fallen asleep and he had. She gently placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed it softly causing him inhale deeper. _

"_I hope this is your way of returning my feelings…dummy." She said to herself before drifting off to sleep._

* * *

Lucy had found her way onto the train in the last second. Apparently her alarm clock wasn't set and so if she had woken up a minute later, she would have missed the train and missed Natsu. Fortunately for her, she made it just in time. But as soon as she got on the train she already found the groggy dragon slayer. Poor guy, she thought. His body was sluggishly crawling its way to a seat. Most people got out of the way to avoid being accidentally groped by the nauseated mage.

Lucy made her way to Natsu, carefully avoiding his trail of drool. She picked him up gently and placed a napkin on her lap before placing him on her lap. She already knew that he had blacked out just by looking at his limp form. Her hand started to involuntarily caress his hair as she stared outside the window.

"What went wrong?" She thought to herself.

She and Natsu were finally moving forward in their relationship and then all of the sudden he was avoiding her. She didn't understand it and it hurt her thinking that maybe he didn't want to be with her in that way. As he distanced himself from her, all she did was let it happen because she didn't want to force a relationship with someone who didn't want it. But the way he looks at her makes her heart yearn for him. Why gaze at her with longing eyes but stay in the opposite corner of the room? He was toying with her heart.

Two hours passed and Natsu hadn't woken up during the whole ride. Lucy's legs were completely numb by now and she had really tried to move around but the dragon slayer kept his iron grip on her. But as soon as the train had fully stopped, Natsu popped out of his seat and stared at Lucy in shock.

"Lucy?" He asked. He wasn't sure if he was still dreaming or she was actually there.

"Uh, hi Natsu." She smiled innocently.

"You're real?" He flicked her forehead lightly.

Lucy just glared at his immature way of finding out if she was real or not. "Am I real enough YET?" Her voice was slightly raised.

Natsu gave his toothy grin and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "But what are you doing here Lucy?" Even though he had spent most of his energy avoiding her the last few weeks, he felt so relieved just being next to her. There was no awkward moment with her and its one of the things he's missed most.

"Well we're partners aren't we?" Lucy grinned as she watched him scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah but who told you about my mission?"

"Our mission—Natsu." She corrected. "And who else? Mira-san asked me to come."

"Oh okay then let's get it over with."

Natsu grabbed his bag and got off the train. Lucy followed after him. She smiled at the thought of them working together again just like before. He had the same smile and same attitude. So why has he ignored her for the last couple of weeks if it was this easy to speak to each other?

"Natsu?" Lucy wanted to ask him questions. She wanted to know why but she also didn't want him to push her away. She had to be patient. She had to wait for the right moment.

"Hm?" He replied.

"Oh um… nothing." Her face was looking down.

"Come on we're almost at the client's home." He grabbed her arm and launched forward.

Lucy's body went flailing after being dragged across the town. Finally they had arrived at the client's house. Natsu rang the doorbell with no hesitation.

"Oh hello, are you from Fairy Tail?" A pretty girl with short hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"Uh.. yeah." Natsu stuttered.

Lucy stood behind Natsu and looked at the girl in front of them. Was she really 83 years old? She looks like she's barely 20, Lucy thought. Then she stared back at Natsu who carried a slight blush on his cheeks. Unfortunately for Lucy, the pit of her stomach sank inwards. She had just been bitten by the jealous bug.

"I'm Lucy and he's Natsu." Lucy introduced since their eyes were locked on each other. "Ahem." Lucy coughed louder.

The girl snapped out of her gaze and she smiled politely at Lucy. "Oh sorry, I'm Yukino." She finally let them through the door.

Natsu looked at Lucy but Lucy was giving him the cold shoulder. He scratched his head in confusion. What did he do now to make her mad? If anything she should have been mad before because he was avoiding her. But that was over and done with. Natsu had a hunch that the next couple of days weren't going to be as easy going as he thought only moments ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Comforting**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took a while =.=" but thanks for readingggggg lol (: and thanksss for the reviewsss woo woo lol :P Enjoy**

* * *

After being briefed on the mission, Lucy, Natsu, and Yukino were on their way to their destination. It would take a day's travel to reach there by carriage since no train passes by there. Lucy led in the front with the horse while Natsu walked near the rear of the carriage. Yukino was seated nearer to Natsu because she kept a conversation going with him much to Lucy's discomfort.

Natsu noticed the edginess emitting from his best friend and he was still puzzled why. But at least he had Yukino to keep him comfort until Lucy's mood settles down. If he knew one thing about women, it's just not to mess with them when they're in a bad mood.

"So Natsu-sama? Are you really strong?" Yukino asked.

"Well yeah." He scratched his head. He looked at Lucy but there was no reaction. "Wanna fight to prove my strength?" He grinned.

Lucy scoffed. But Yukino giggled. "Oh Lucy-san, are you strong too?"

Lucy turned her head and opened her mouth but Natsu interrupted.

"Of course she is. She's my partner. The strongest stellar mage I've met." He boasted.

Lucy quickly snapped her head back facing the on-coming road. She tried to hide the blush on her face. As their conversation continued, Lucy went on to think about her relationship with Natsu. If there were something wrong, he was hiding it very well as of now. She sighed. How long does she have to wait for that idiot to come to his senses? Why did she have to fall for the one guy who doesn't understand the concept of dating? She smacked her forehead. Then Lucy's ears caught onto her accomplices' conversation.

"So is Natsu-sama single?"

"Uh…yeah.." He mumbled nervously.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me after the mission is over?" Yukino never stopped staring at Natsu and he scratched his head in confusion.

Lucy froze, along with her heart. She could have sworn her heart stopped beating. The tears from her eyes wanted to burst out of her sockets but she had enough willpower to keep them at bay. Once the mission was over, she was dragging her arse straight home so she could cry her eyes out. But right now, mission equals money equals rent. She had to be reasonable. She had to put her feelings aside to complete this job.

* * *

_**Flashback Incident #3**_

_Lucy was sleeping peacefully in her bed when suddenly a loud bang hit her front door. She woke up startled. Her eyes glanced at the clock and it was 2:48am. Who in the world would be at her door at this hour? She grabbed her keys and slowly approached the door. _

"_Luccyyyyy!" _

_It was Happy. As soon as Lucy heard his voice she swung the door open to let the cat in. But when she did open the door, it wasn't just the cat. He had brought a wounded Natsu with him. _

"_Lucy help him please. He just came back from one of his solo missions and collapsed at our front door." Happy was panicking. _

"_Okay, calm down. He's just hurt, he isn't going to die—well not on my watch, Happy." She reassured him. _

_Then she lifted one of Natsu's arms and placed it over her shoulders so she could drag him to the bed. Happy was already tired from flying Natsu to Lucy's place so she let the exceed rest on her pillow. She petted Happy to sleep and then tended to Natsu. The poor guy was just exhausted and beaten. So she wiped off the dirt from his face and started to slowly clean his wounds. As she started to wipe down his bare chest, her cheeks began to blush. She had never really touched him there before and it was strange to touch him when he's unconscious. Although she started to feel like a pervert because of the physical contact, she just quickly dressed his wounds. _

_Lucy wiped the beads of sweat that formed after taking care of Natsu. She glanced at the clock once more and it read 5:30am. Had it really been that long? Her eyes started to drift asleep as she placed her head on the side of her bed while her knees lie limp against the floor. Before she knew it, she was off in her dream world._

_In midst of her dream, Lucy unconsciously felt the area around her by patting it down with her hands. Then she remembered in her dream that she was supposed to be on the floor. Her body sprung up from her bed. Her eyes scanned the area around her and there was no Natsu and she was alone on her bed. A sigh left her mouth. _

_Then the washroom door opened and Natsu was limping out of it. Lucy got up and ran to him. She slung his arm over her shoulder as she guided him back to her bed. _

"_You can't really do things on your own." Lucy scolded. _

"_Yeah… Happy went to get Wendy and she'll heal me in no time." He grinned. _

_Lucy just sighed._

_Natsu tried, on his own, to get up from the bed. Unfortunately he lost his balance again and Lucy reacted quickly. She caught him but he still fell on top of her. Now both of them were in a very compromising position. _

"_Uh Natsu…" Lucy was blushing red._

_He just stared at her as if he was under her spell. _

"_Lucy…" He stuck his nose on her neck and started to inhale her scent. _

_It was as if her body was under control. She cocked her head to the side to reveal more of her neck. Natsu let out a low growl. _

"_Don't tempt me Lucy…" He was holding back. _

"_It's okay." She whispered breathlessly. _

_This drove his senses wild. All he wanted to do was ravish her but he couldn't do that to his best friend. She deserved better. She deserved more. But his carnal desires were winning over his morals. _

"_I can't hold myself back anymore… " He admitted as he raised his head to look at her._

"_Then don't." Her eyes were staring straight into his. He started to lower his lips to hers. Eyes closed, inches apart, the only thing between them was time._

_Suddenly Natsu hopped off even though the pain from his injury shocked through his body. Lucy felt the weight disappear instantly and looked at Natsu. His eyes were locked on the door._

"_Natttsssuuuuuuuuu." Happy flew straight into the apartment. Wendy and her own exceed walked in after Happy. "Wendy can heal you now." Natsu cuddled the exceed in his arms. "Eh? Natsu why is your face red?"_

* * *

"I'm sorry Yukino. I can't go on a date with you." Natsu said nervously.

Lucy was eavesdropping again and it felt a little bit better that he said no. But she couldn't understand why he kept himself unavailable when he was available.

"Oh why? Do you like someone now?" She asked out of curiosity.

"…I rather not say." He scratched the back of his head. His eyes took a glance at Lucy and he knew she was listening. She just wasn't good at hiding it.

"So you doooooooo! Lucy-san do you know who he likes?" Yukino asked.

Lucy turned around to look at the two. "I think our destination is up ahead. Get ready Yukino." She ignored the question for obvious reasons. Natsu wasn't even sure about his feelings, how on earthland is she supposed to know?

* * *

As soon as they arrived at their destination, Yukino hopped off the carriage and went inside the house while Lucy and Natsu waited outside.

"Natsu, after this mission we need to talk." Lucy stated coldly.

Natsu gulped. He knew what _we need to talk_ meant and it certainly didn't sit well with him but he nodded his head anyway. For the sake of their relationship, he had to man-up. He avoided her for weeks to find an answer but ended up with nothing. Now she cornered him, demanding _the talk_, how does he gather up the courage to confess his feelings to the one person who could easily break him? He's already been scarred once before with his father leaving him. Now he could risk losing Lucy—the only one his heart belongs to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Resolve**

* * *

**A/N: Yaaay it's finished lol i appreciate all the reviews and followers :p and thanks for reading. Btw i'll prolly add in a bonus chapter about how all the other fairy tail men handled their mission with Yukino. But as for NaLu, it's done (: Teehee.. Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu was dreading the time until he had the talk. He was nervous and quiet the whole ride back to Yukino's home. Lucy hadn't paid any attention to him. It hurt him that he did something to upset her this much. Although he had it coming, he probably deserved worse. She was being patient and kind before and now she's cold and callous.

* * *

**_Flashback #4_**

_Natsu was pacing back and forth in his house. Happy just sat there and watched him. He didn't know what his father figure was thinking about and it was the first time he had ever seen him think this hard about something._

"_Natsu what are you doing?" Happy asked._

"_Nothing… thinking…" He mumbled to himself._

_Happy just sighed. _

_Natsu realized that Happy has been patiently waiting there for him, as if he were to snap out of his thoughts and suddenly do something random. Well, that was what Natsu thought was going to happen to but nothing came to mind. _

"_Let's go see Lucy." Happy grinned. "We can pull a prank on her!"_

"_No… I can't see Lucy yet." Natsu muffled in between his scarf. _

"_Oh? Why? She took care of you a couple of days ago. What happened after Wendy healed you?" _

"_Nothing… I just… I don't know Happy." _

"_You liiiiiiikeee her. Right Natsu? C'mon it's Lucy. We can't stay away from her that long." Happy had waited so long for Natsu to realize he liked Lucy. Practically the whole guild knew but waited until the slow dragon slayer would notice. _

"_What?" Natsu blushed. "I.. I… don't know…" _

"_Just talk to Lucy. You two can sort out your feelings for each other!" Happy's wings sprouted and he launched forward at Natsu. _

"_Eh? Wait, I'm not ready yet Happy! "_

_The next thing he knew, he was being dropped from above, landing in the market place where he saw a certain blond mage. She seemed to be talking with an unknown male. Happy flew right next to Natsu and they both hid behind a bush to listen in on their conversation._

"_So you are Lucy from Fairy Tail?" The man asked._

"_Yeah… that's me." She gushed at the thought of someone recognizing her alone, usually it's someone asking if she was the girl who was part of the team with Salamander, or Titania, or Gray. _

"_So are you taken?" He smiled gently at her. "I was wondering if you would wanna go on a date with me. It'll be my treat." _

"_Oh um… I'm sorry… I uh…" She was stumbling on words. For some reason she couldn't find the right words to reject this guy._

"_Oh it's okay. It was worth a shot. Heh… it's Natsu right? You like him?" _

"_Whaaat? NO!" Lucy's face was turning bright red. "I mean… he's my partner. We have a special bond…um…" Lucy still had trouble sorting her words. Yes she did like Natsu but she didn't want to tell a complete stranger that she likes Natsu. The first person who should know is Natsu. _

"_Sure, well if that doesn't work out, here's my number. Call me anytime and I'll be there." He smiled as he waved off. _

_Natsu had heard the whole conversation and he was starting to relay his thoughts. Does he really like Lucy or is it just some sexual tension caused by his hormones? She apparently doesn't like him because they share this bond of friendship. Is his feelings right for Lucy? All these things were now confusing him even more. He clenched his fists and he didn't notice that they were on fire until Happy tried blowing them out._

"_Natsu, Lucy didn't really mean that. She likes you, I know she does." Happy tried to cheer him up. But it failed once the fire mage took off._

_Lucy found herself dumbfounded staring at the strange man who just gave her his number. But now she had made up her mind, once she finds Natsu, she'll confess so that she could officially tell people that she has only one man in her life. If only he would acknowledge her feelings too, verbally. She needed to hear those words even though actions do speak louder than words. But as reassurance she needed to hear it from him._

* * *

It was an awkward ride back home, Natsu and Lucy had barely said anything to each other. They were already near Lucy's place. Natsu was running out of time to think of what to say. But in all honesty, Lucy was just as much lost as he. She let out a big sigh and it caught the dragon slayer off guard.

"Natsu… this awkwardness… it's not us…" She sighed again.

"I know… but you wanted us to talk…about?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

Her feet led her to the edge of the river as always. She was balancing herself on the edge while Natsu stared at her cautiously—ready to save her if she fell.

"I didn't want to corner you… but I just wanted to know how you feel about me because I'm confused." Lucy stopped walking and looked up at the night sky. Her back was facing him to shade her tears if they do decide to come out. "But most importantly, I miss you… I don't like the distance between us. Even if you don't return my feelings, I don't wanna lose you as a friend."

It was as if a weight has been lifted. She felt a lot better telling him the truth than keeping it in. Even though it may hurt her, at least she has the chance to move on without leaving much of a scar.

Then suddenly she felt warm arms hug her waist and his hot breath against her shoulder. Her body froze at the sudden contact but it slowly melted through his soft embrace. She didn't want to move anyway because this sort of contact was what she was yearning for—for so long.

"Thank you Lucy…" His face was still pressed against her back.

"Eh? For what?" She decided then to turn around to face him. His hands still rested on her hips but he was staring up into her eyes.

"For still wanting me…" Natsu wasn't the best for words unless it was about his nakama. This moment though was just for his Lucy. He needed to tell her so that she can rest assured that he will always and forever be with her. But then again Natsu is Natsu. "I just belong with you and you belong with me." He blushed.

"Hahahahaha." Lucy was laughing, his confession was very juvenile but also very cute. "I understand." She kissed him lightly on the lips and it only made his face redder.

"Oy Lucy, you know what this means then?" He smirked.

"Hm what?" She arched her eyebrow.

"You are all mine." He grinned and picked her up. She started to yell and fidget around. It was embarrassing to be carried on someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Even after all her protests, Natsu had a knowing grin on his face as he walked up to Lucy's apartment.

"What are you doing?" Lucy shouted as he kicked open her door. Maybe she had to teach him a thing or two about pacing in a relationship but then again they did take a long time for them to recognize their feelings.

"Making you mine." He simply said.

She sighed. Sure, when it came to speaking his feelings, he's shy like a bunny but when it comes to actions, he's bold and confident like a dragon. She looked again at his all-knowing smile; she couldn't help but smile back. They were finally happy, finally open about their feelings and finally enjoying the new start of their relationship as a couple.

**The End**


End file.
